


Memoriam Cordis

by gryffinwhor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, I have no idea what else to tag, Incest, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinwhor/pseuds/gryffinwhor
Summary: Elsa's heart reflects on some important firsts with and about Anna during their time at Hogwarts. -Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest on tumblr





	Memoriam Cordis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "borrowed universe", August 2019.

Firsts are always remembered. They can be sweet. Or powerful. Or even painful. Whatever the feeling, it’s always remembered. There’s something special about those memories, and more so when shared with another person. Shared with the same person, over and over, and it becomes something greater, something magical. No matter the first, it should be cherished, revered even, be it first love, first heartbreak or just a seemingly insignificant moment. They all add up, cultivating and growing atop one another until, one day, something remarkable happens.

***

Elsa still remembered the first time Anna slept in her bed. Not at home, because that was a first she couldn’t remember, as it has been as far back as before she could. But the first time Anna stayed in her bed at Hogwarts.

It wasn’t the first night, wasn’t even the second. But the third night of Anna’s first year. Elsa was already a well seasoned third year. She’d had to handle her first year on her own, and then their cousin Rapunzel started her first year at Hogwarts as Elsa began her second (not that they ever shared a bed). It was difficult at times, but she’d managed. She was always the stronger one, after all. At least, that’s what people told her.

But Anna, she had needed her older sister.

Anna insisted she’d be with Elsa, able to spend their time together in the common room, eat next to each other at the long tables in the Great Hall, cheer on their quidditch team side by side. But Elsa secretly doubted it. And sure enough: _Gryffindor_. Slytherin wasn’t the place for someone as pure of heart as Anna. There was a moment of self doubt when Anna had looked for Elsa, her smile not quite as bright when they’d locked eyes. But Elsa had nodded encouragingly and Anna had ran to take a seat on the bench in a wave of arms and cheers amid the red and gold. Anna had been excited for her first night in her House. There was still the newness the second night, the early budding of promising friendships. But night three, Anna had a tug of being homesick, and Elsa’s room wasn’t down the hall anymore.

After dinner that night, Anna had wandered over to the Slytherin table, keeping her distance. Some of the older students had snickered, but Elsa glared before rushing over to her sister and giving her a comforting embrace. Anna had held back tears, burying her face in Elsa’s shoulder, pleading for Elsa to let her stay with her in her bed tonight. It wasn’t something she could have said no to, but Elsa wasn’t sure how to say yes. There had to be a way to sneak the younger girl in.

And she did.

It had been tricky, but she managed. Anna had instantly relaxed into her once they’d been settled into the mattress, sighing contentedly. Elsa had wondered if Anna had slept much the first two nights. She’d kissed her little sister’s forehead then her nose, to which she received a soft giggle and a sleepy ‘_I love you_’.

Elsa’s heart had swelled.

***

The next year had started off well enough for Anna. She had told Elsa all summer about wanting to try out for quidditch, even going so far as to rope her into helping her train and practice. Elsa wasn’t nearly as gifted at it, but she had agreed, unable to fight off Anna’s huge, expectant grins. Elsa wasn’t sure how much help she was actually being, but Anna never stopped asking her to join. Of course, in return Elsa had insisted she teach Anna how to play wizard’s chess. Anna definitely didn’t have the patience, and it wasn’t much of a challenge for Elsa, but the time spent together was always worth it.

When quidditch tryouts where announced, Anna had found Elsa straight away, throwing the parchment under her nose. Elsa couldn’t help but smile at the overly enthusiastic girl, having to calm her down before she could even figure out what all the commotion was about. Anna had begged and made Elsa promise to be there, and Elsa had agreed, as if there was anywhere else she’d rather be (rival Houses or not). If anyone deserved to be on the team, it was Anna.

Except, once the results were posted, Anna hadn’t made the team.

She had done admirably, flown gracefully (even for her), had all the confidence in the world. But when it came down to it, those things didn’t seem to matter. At least, that’s what Anna kept sobbing over and over. Anna had never been this devastated in Elsa’s bed. There was little the older girl could do to console her distraught sister, so she had held her, letting her tears wet the pillow and Elsa’s neck. Elsa’s own silent tears had mixed with Anna’s between soothing words, even as they fell on deaf ears.

Reflecting back, it was the first time Elsa had truly thought about harming another person. Because surely, if there was a sudden vacancy on the team, Anna would be the next choice to fill it. But Elsa had reasoned herself down, convinced Anna wouldn’t have approved of such a tactic. Elsa always hated to see Anna cry, always hated when she wasn’t smiling. But all the same, she had placed a kiss to Anna’s forehead, and then her nose. Anna’s crying had lessened to an occasional sniffle, and she had managed a strained giggle, squeezing Elsa tighter with a whispered ‘_I love you_’ as she nuzzled closer.

Elsa’s body had tingled all over.

***

The following year had brought new and often times, exciting, challenges. Elsa was made a prefect, and Anna made the quidditch team. Crushes came and went, and flirting was a new language, but one Elsa hadn’t mastered. Anna had been eager to share her latest fancies with her sister, going on and on about it. Elsa would nod and smile, being the supportive big sister.

But Elsa never saw the appeal.

Plenty had tried to talk to her, engage her, but apart from the minimal words needed, she wouldn’t go further, and would simply walk away. It wasn’t long before she was deemed the “Ice Queen”. It hurt, but she never let it bother her. Not in public anyway. She’d cry into her pillow some nights, wondering why she couldn’t talk to others like most girls could, questioning what was wrong with her, because there had to be. That wasn’t normal, not when everyone else was gossiping and making eyes at each other.

One particular trip to Hogsmeade had been especially difficult. A few boys had cornered her, determined to make her react, or give in, or whatever they had wanted. Elsa had been terrified. She was becoming quite the decent dueler, but there was no way she could have taken them all on. When she was about to give up hope, two of them dropped to the ground, and then there was darkness. A hand had taken her wrist and pulled her away. Anna had saved her. Her sister had given a few choice words over her shoulder before marching the two of them straight back to the castle. Elsa had never felt such relief. Or pride. Her sister; her hero.

That night, it had been Anna who held Elsa close, letting her cry as the day’s events had come flooding back. Anna had reassured her that what people said about her, about being the _Ice Queen_, didn’t matter. Anna had been the one to kiss Elsa’s forehead and then her nose, and still whispered an ‘_I love you_’.

Elsa had melted.

***

The next year and the residual crushes and flirting had only managed to escalate. _Ice Queen_ had become a proud title, no longer a curse, and everyone stayed clear of Elsa. Everyone except Anna. Even after four years, she still needed nights with Elsa, be they for shared excitement or comfort from sorrow. And Elsa would always oblige. How could she not?

But it got harder. Elsa couldn’t place it, but something stirred deep down inside her belly whenever she’d see Anna with a boy. Not Kristoff. Apart from Elsa, he was Anna’s best friend. No, it was when Anna was with the fifth year Slytherin _Hans_. He had a whispered reputation, though never confirmed. He would say all the right things, have all the right moves. Anna had looked smitten.

Elsa had broken a quill. . . or few.

But every time, she’d shake herself. Anna was happy, enjoying herself. Why did Elsa care? Because she was her older sister, she had to protect her, so she came the answer every time. But somewhere in the back of her mind, an unformed, dark thought was lingering that it was for another reason altogether. It was elusive, kept just out of reach. It was easy to ignore, but the lingering feeling had always remained.

But it seemed that just as quickly as it had begun, things looked to be ending. Anna hadn’t looked as cheerful, and Hans wasn’t with her as much. Until one night, Anna had come crying to Elsa. Between the sobs and hysterics, Elsa was able to piece together what had happened. It had been different pain from Anna had in the past. This time, it had been a deeper, _emotional_, hurt.

Anna’s first real heartbreak.

Elsa’s heart had broken right along with her sister’s, never having wanted her to feel that kind of agony. But that tiny ember at the back of her mind flared, and it brought. . . an overwhelming relief. Too afraid to dwell on what that meant, Elsa had focused on soothing Anna, kissing her forehead and then her nose. There had been a pause, and without thinking, Elsa had very lightly kissed the side of Anna’s mouth. The ‘_I love you_’ came from Elsa, breathed out against Anna’s lips, and the younger girl had simply nodded weakly and buried herself deeper into the arms that held her.

Elsa’s stomach was in knots.

***

The last year (for Elsa), was the hardest. It had started before her sixth year had even officially ended. The end of year feast was wrapping up, and Cassandra had squeezed next to Elsa, a knowing faint smirk on her lips as they had both looked across at the other House tables.

_‘Sucks not getting what you want, huh? Or who.’_

Elsa had barely caught a small wave exchanged between her Hufflepuff cousin and the seventh year next to her, before Rapunzel had turned back to her boyfriend Eugene. Elsa had turned with wide eyes, slightly shocked but held the barest of grins. Cassandra had shrugged, saying it was easy to fall for your best friend, but impossible to admit it, let alone _act_ on it. They weren’t the House known for courage, after all. She had elbowed Elsa then nodded in Anna’s direction. With another smirk and those cryptic words, she bade Elsa good luck for next year and then was off to the next friend for final goodbyes.

Elsa had nearly had a panic attack.

All of summer, Elsa had found herself slowly pulling away from Anna any time they got close. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Anna, who hadn’t pushed it, but Elsa had still been very aware of the growing looks from her sister; the concern, the hurt, the _rejection_. Once school started, it had only intensified. Despite being in different years and rival Houses, it had never stopped the two from finding excuses to be close.

But then, Elsa did.

She had taken longer ways to class, ate at sporadic times, if she ate at all. What really dug deep, was when Anna would see her, Elsa had turned the other way, or merely walked past without a word. Anna had tried calling out, but Elsa only quickened her pace, forcing herself to ignore it.

The lowest point came not long after. Anna had managed to corner Elsa in the library, pleading with her sister to talk to her. _Begging_ Elsa to let her stay in her bed, to fix this. Elsa had stiffened, unable to look at her, when the harsh word had left her lips.

_‘No.’ _

She had never refused Anna, and the effect was immediate. The very air between them had gone cold. Anna, uncharacteristically, hadn’t said another word, stunned. But then Elsa had heard the distinct sound of a retreating choked sob before the silence settled once more, leaving her very much alone. Elsa’s tears had fallen instantly, holding a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound as the pain in her chest was ripped wide open.

Days passed, and Elsa had seen no sign of Anna. Whether it was by her sister’s design or happenstance, it didn’t matter. Every night, Elsa wished things had been different, wanted things to go back to how they were. _Before._ But there was no going back. But was there really a moving on?

Elsa had no answers and only more questions. As she lay in bed one night pondering her hopelessness, a body suddenly pressed against hers. Panic seized her, but the scent became familiar, the touch intimate. Fingers were pressed to her lips before an objection could be made. Anna pressed her body closer, kissing Elsa’s forehead. _'I love you, Elsa.'_ Then kissed her nose. _‘I always have.’_ She finally removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips, firm and confident, leaving no doubt about the true meaning of the words.

Elsa couldn’t stop smiling as she kissed back.


End file.
